Movie theater chains such as AMC® Theaters, Regal Entertainment Group® and Cinemark® Theaters provide movie applications that users can install on their mobile phones and tablet computing devices. These movie applications enable users subscribe to theater memberships, browse movies that are playing or are coming soon, determine movie show times, and purchase tickets for movies.